


Remember Me: Meet The Parents

by Cybercitizen, mattanimaniac



Series: Remember Me: The Complete Series [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Mermaids, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattanimaniac/pseuds/mattanimaniac
Summary: Having arrived in Anna's home county, she and Elsa decide to pay a visit to Anna's mother and to tell her the good news, as well as show Elsa the other side of Anna's life. (Elsanna, Remember Me-verse, Fluff)





	Remember Me: Meet The Parents

The sun started to set over the horizon above a small country road in the state of Georgia, a small hired car driving down it at a steady pace.

At the wheel was Anna Baker, having just come home from her vacation and she had brought a pretty girl in tow.

In the passenger seat was her new girlfriend, Elsa. Elsa was different than most women (being a mermaid and such) but Anna knew that despite their differences in species, they were meant for each other.

After promising to remain with Elsa for as long as she lived, they two agreed that Elsa deserved to see the world, and with the money they had recently made from donating some ancient coins that Elsa had scavenged to several local museums, they had enough to make that dream a reality.

Elsa was looking out of the window, dressed in a rather plain white shirt and jeans. These were the first clothes she had really bought for herself, aside from the sarong Anna had bought her back on Motunui. Elsa wanted to wear the sarong, but Anna had told her that since it was starting to become fall where they were, Elsa might get cold.

As they drove down the narrow country road, Elsa was the first to speak. "I would never have guessed the human world had such scenery."

"You haven't seen the half of it," Anna replied. "Trust me, you think Georgia is amazing, wait till you see places like New York and China."

Elsa smiled. "And I'm glad I have the world's greatest tour guide to show me."

Anna slightly blushed at Elsa's compliment. "Are you holding up okay? I mean, this is the longest you've been in human form."

"I'm managing, Anna," Elsa replied. "It takes a lot of effort for me to lose my human shape."

"It only took you one bottle of booze," Anna reminded her, referring to the party they went to on Motunui with Rapunzel and Cass.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "That was one time. Besides, we agreed I'd never have a bottle of that... alka hall stuff again."

"Good words to live by," Anna said.

Elsa lay back in her seat. "So where exactly are we going?"

"My hometown," Anna said. "Shouldn't be more than a couple of miles from here."

"Ah yes... to see your...?"

"Mother," Anna confirmed. "I wanted you to meet dad too, but when I texted mom, it turns out he already moved out."

Elsa sighed. "It's alright. As long as one of your parents meets me, I'll be happy." She then looked down. "Do you think she'll like me? I mean, have you been with girls before?"

"No I haven't been with any girls, but my mom knows I like them. She was very supportive when I came out." Anna chuckled. "It's kind of a funny story actually."

"Oh?" Elsa inquired.

"Back at school met this one girl named Ariel," Anna explained. "And... well, she was a hottie."

"A hottie?" Elsa giggled.

"She was... attractive... very attractive. Like I swear whenever she looked at me with those eyes of hers, my heart went two beats faster."

"Did you... see this Ariel again?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, because she and I became not long after we first met friends... and closer friends... until it ended up with us making out on my couch."

"Oh, my."

"And then my mom walked in... she hadn't known I was Bi at this point."

Elsa was laughing. "She must've been pleasantly surprised."

"That's putting it mildly," Anna said. "But yeah, she'd be totally cool with me hanging with you."

"Good... What happened to this Ariel after... you and her were caught in the act?"

"Well... she kinda felt a bit embarrassed and it was a bit too soon for her, so nothing really happened between us after that."

"I see," Elsa said. "Do I remind you of her in any way?"

"Well, she was part of the swim team," Anna remarked. "So I guess you had water in common."

Elsa laughed, playfully nudging Anna's elbow. "You tease."

At that moment, Anna saw a large sign on the road next to them, a large red one with the words "Elmwood, Georgia" written in a large, old-fashioned font.

"Home sweet home," she said.

The town itself came into a view on the horizon. It didn't seem very large, just a few high streets and a large suburb area on the outside of the town.

Elsa looked out in awe. To her, this was the most amazing human settlement she had ever seen in her life. "Wow... so this is where the rest of your kind live?"

"Not all of us," Anna explained. "But yeah, some of us live in places like this."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "It looks a bit... worn. Like there doesn't seem to be much going on. And the architecture seems so... plain."

Anna sighed. Trust her to bring a critic home with her. "That's what you kinda get out here. We all don't live in a beautiful underwater cave with a massive coral reef outside."

Elsa chuckled. "You make a fair point, dear."

"Dear?"

"That's what humans call their loved ones right?"

"Yeah, really old humans, like my parents."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be," Anna accepted. "You've still got a lot to learn about us humans, Elsa."

"And I'm more than happy for you to teach me," Elsa added, placing her hand on top of Anna's, gently letting her soft palm stroke Anna's knuckles.

Soon they were in the suburbs of the town, driving down a small back street. According to Anna, this was her neighbourhood.

"This is where you grew up huh?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah... I think my place is somewhere around here," Anna stated. "It's been a while so my memory isn't so good... and no, it's not because of your kisses."

Elsa laughed, knowing that Anna was turning their experiences into little jokes to brighten them up. "I trust you, Anna... I won't' make that mistake again."

Eventually, they pulled up outside of a small suburban home in the middle of the neighbourhood. It was rather quaint, with oak trim and a large red garage attached to it.

Anna looked out on the driveway, seeing a small red car parked to one side and an empty spot next to it, where Anna knew her father's Mercedes had once been.

She sighed. "I hope she's not too lonely without dad here."

Elsa held her hand. "Do you still want to do this? I mean... if you really don't think your mother will be-"

"No... I still have to do this. I want her to know about you and that I'm happy. It will mean so much to her."

The blonde mermaid then gave the ginger human a tender kiss on the cheek. "I was just making sure."

Anna then got out of the car after turning the engine off, taking a few deep breaths and glances at Elsa for luck. This was it. She had no idea how her mother would react to her dating someone she thought was just a childhood imaginary friend, but she was hopeful.

She and Elsa walked up to the front door, hand in hand, heart in heart.

"So... who's knocking?" Elsa asked.

"I'll do it," Anna said. "I'm good at knocking on doors." She then held out her hand, tapping on the door in a rhythmic motion.

Elsa and Anna were tense, their hands squeezing each other.

As they waited patiently, they then heard the sound of the door to the house unlocking, and a woman with short brown hair and Anna's eyes opened it, smiling at them. "Anna?"

Anna smiled, recognising the woman almost immediately. "Hey, mom."

The older woman then embraced Anna, hugging her tightly. "Oh, I've missed you. I know you have only been gone two weeks, but I've really missed you."

Anna hugged her mother back. "I missed you too mom."

Anna's mother then suddenly pulled away, looking at Elsa with her eyes. "Oh? and who is this?"

"Hello, Mrs Baker," Elsa greeted her shyly. "I am Elsa... I'm Anna's new girlfriend."

The older woman's eyes widened with delight. "Elsa? As in... The Elsa?"

"If you referring to the Elsa that your daughter claimed to have as a friend when she was a child," Elsa spoke. "Then yes, I am her."

Anna's mother smiled warmly. "I knew you might be real. Edgar never believed in you, but I certainly did. I knew Anna had made a new friend over those weeks."

Anna blushed. "Mom..."

"Oh, where are my manners," the woman then said. "You can call me Iduna, or Idunn. I don't really mind which. My name is spelt both ways." She then giggled. "Would you like to come inside? I'm just about to cook dinner."

"I'd love to," Elsa agreed, and then Iduna walked inside, with a warm smile on her face.

Anna hugged Elsa tight. "You really made her happy then. I don't think I've seen a smile like that on her face in a long time."

Elsa giggled. "Well, it's a gift, really."

xXx

 

Later that evening, Elsa and Anna sat at the dinner table, while Idunn brought out the food: pork tenderloin, mashed potatoes, and green beans. "There you are, girls," she said, sitting down. "Dig in!"

Elsa smiled, licking her lips at the pork. "By Poseidon."

Idunn then looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, un..." Elsa tried to excuse herself. "I said, I am beside myself with glee at this delicious... meal?"

Idunn then giggled. "You're a funny girl, I can see why Anna likes you."

Anna facepalmed. She was glad her mother was mostly oblivious to a lot of things.

As the three started to get stuck into their meal, Idunn then looked over at Elsa. "So, Elsa, tell me more about yourself? How did you meet my lovely daughter?"

Anna saw sweat form on Elsa's face as she grew nervous.

"Well... Umm, I'm from Norway actually, but I've been living on Motunui most of my life," Elsa excused, telling a fat lie. "When I was a child I met Anna and when she came back there... we reunited and things just... went from there."

"Sounds rather romantic," Idunn admitted. "An island paradise, a beautiful girl in your arm. Sounds like a movie if you ask me."

"Mom..." Anna groaned, feeling embarrassed.

Elsa giggled slightly at Anna's suffering. She knew that her girlfriend's mother was only being polite.

"What else went on there?" Idunn asked Anna. "Other than you bringing this lovely lady home with you."

"Well, remember my old friend Kristoff?" Anna inquired, changing the subject. "He moved there too and got a job at the hotel I was staying at."

"You kids," Idunn remarked. "You always want to go out of your way to get the most outlandish jobs."

"I met some other new friends too," Anna then said. "A girl named Rapunzel and her girlfriend Cass. They were really encouraging and... kinda helped me and Elsa get together."

"They certainly did a good thing there," Idunn said with a knowing smile.

"There was also this really big storm there..." Anna then said. "It was pretty bad... Elsa got caught up in it."

"Oh... were you alright, sweetie?" Idunn asked Elsa.

"I was fine. Anna nursed me back to health. She really does look out for the ones she loves."

Idunn chuckled. "That's my Anna." She then looked at Anna. "So, my dearest, how long will it be before you go back to college? Are you gonna be taking this lovely lady with you?"

"Actually mom," Anna stated. "I'm quitting college. To be honest, it wasn't working out for me, and Elsa is really, really rich, so I'm gonna go back to Motunui to be with her."

Elsa looked at Idunn with a promising look. "I will keep her safe, Mrs Baker, I swear."

Idunn sighed. "I know. I should be sad about this. First, your father leaves and now you... but you are my daughter, you've found a beautiful woman who loves you. You deserve nothing but the very best." She smiled warmly. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, mom," Anna said with a slight blush. "I mean, I might stay here for a few days with Elsa to show her around though."

"Well, your old room is always there for you," Idunn said. "But, I'm afraid Elsa will have to sleep on the couch."

"No, it's okay," Elsa responded, shaking her head. "I can just sleep with Anna."

Idunn's eyebrow raised up. "Oh, I see. Well, I'll make sure you two have your privacy."

Anna blushed furiously. "T-thanks."

Idunn then looked at the two of them. "Now, which of you girls wants some ice cream, eh? I've got a big tub in the refrigerator that I've been saving for the occasion."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, their faces beaming with glee before replying with a string of "I dos", their lips watering at the thought of the delicious frozen treat.

xXx

 

When it was time for bed, Anna led Elsa upstairs to her bedroom, slightly uncomfortable about the thought of sleeping with Elsa for the first time. Yes, they had slept in the same house together, back in Anna's condo, but that was only with Anna in the bed and Elsa down on the couch.

As they arrived at the door, Anna gently unlocked it. "Remember Elsa, this is my room, okay? Don't break anything."

"Anna, I'm not that clumsy," Elsa remarked.

"I know... but most of the crap in this room means a lot to me."

Elsa then wrapped her slender arms around Anna's waist, kissing her cheek. "I promise then. This your domain and I shall respect it."

Anna blushed and giggled. "Is that some mermaid code of honour?"

"No, but I like to be dramatic for you," Elsa teased, before kissing Anna's cheek again.

Anna opened the door, walking inside while holding Elsa's hand. The room hadn't changed at all. The bright purple wallpaper still hung on the walls, posters of various cartoons and movies were still glued to the walls, even her old TV and Playstation were still at the end of her bed.

"Welcome to my lair," Anna remarked.

Elsa sniffed the air. "Lair is right. Ugh, when was the last time you cleaned up in here."

Anna laughed. "You'll get used to it. It's just Eau D'Anna."  
The mermaid rolled her eyes and sat on the bed, stretching her arms. "So are we going to sleep now?"

"Fuck no," Anna said, smirking with pride. "You're over at my house for a sleepover and the rule of sleepovers is that no one sleeps."

"But you need your rest," Elsa insisted. "I'd hate for you to be cranky in the morning."

Anna giggled. "Elsa I don't get cranky. Besides, I'd never be cranky at you. I love you too much."

Elsa smiled. "Well, if you insist. What are we doing first then, Oh wise and beautiful Anna."

"We're watching cartoons," Anna said, going over to a shelf of DVD cases. "Now, I know it's around here somewhere."

"Wait, what are those?" Elsa inquired.

"Oh these are called DVDs," Anna explained. "They're what we use to watch movies and shows on, or at least we used to. They're kinda dying out."

"Oh... so they must be very valuable," Elsa realised.

"Not really, because everyone just watches shit on the internet now," Anna mused. "Ah hah! Found it!"

"Found what?" Elsa asked, rather perplexed.

Anna then pulled out a thin DVD case of one of her favourite cartoons, Avatar. "This is what your watching tonight, Elsa," Anna said.

Elsa held the DVD case in her hand, looking the box all over in a curious fashion. "So how do you put this into the TV?"

"You don't," Anna said, before opening the case and taking out the disc. "This is what you put into the TV."

Elsa gazed in wonder. "Oceans spirits, that is marvellous. And you're saying that entire show is one that one disc?"

"Not really," Anna mused. "Just a couple of episodes."

"I see," Elsa said. She then looked over to one side, seeing a small plushie on the bed. She then picked it up and started cradling it. It was of a young girl with grey eyes and dark black hair, wearing a green dress.

"Hey!" Anna sneered, taking the plushie away. "What are you doing with Toph?"

"I was... holding her?" Elsa assumed, feeling confused.

Anna sighed. "Sorry... this girl is important to me."

Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'm sorry too."

Anna smiled, looking at her favourite plushie. "She's from the show. She's basically this blind girl who's really snarky and such. She always makes me smile and... she helped me get through a tough time when I was younger."

"Let's take her with us," Elsa suggested. "So her... um... snarkiness can inspire you in times of need."

Anna smiled. "You know, if we are going to make a life for ourselves on Motunui, might as well take some of this junk with us." She then climbed into the bed, resting her head on the pillow.

Elsa tried to get in as well, but the bed was only designed for one person, so it was a bit of a tight fit.

"Elsa!" Anna complained. "You're kinda squishing me."

"Sorry," Elsa apologised. "At least I'm not in my mermaid form."

Anna groaned. "Can't you at least make your butt smaller? I mean there's gotta be some magic to do that, right?"

"My magic doesn't work like that, remember?"

The strawberry-blonde sighed. "Fine. Just... cuddle really close to me, okay?"

"Okay," Elsa agreed, wrapping her arms and legs around Anna's slightly chubby body, clinging to her like a Koala. "Is that better?"

Anna blushed and closed her eyes. "Much better, Elsa."

xXx

 

Over the next few days, Elsa and Anna stayed in Anna's childhood home, planning out the rest of their trip and spending time with Anna's mother.

The older woman was very happy to have the two younger girls around the house, it often felt like Elsa was the sister Idunn never knew Anna needed.

One morning, while Anna had gone out for a walk in the nearby woods, Elsa was with Anna's mother, doing some washing up in the kitchen.

"You've certainly got a good hand at this, Elsa," Idunn remarked as Elsa washed up by the sink. "Not even Anna was this good with her chores... when she did them, that is."

Elsa smiled. "It's alright, Mrs Baker. I'm more than happy to help out in any way I can."

Idunn sighed. "I wish Anna had met you years ago. Maybe you being in her life would have given Edgar and I a reason to stay together."

Elsa looked down. "Wait... why did he leave you?"

"He didn't," Idunn corrected her. "See, you and Anna probably won't be like this, but Edgar and I... well, when Anna left off for college we realised we had seen and done all we could together and that... it was probably for the best that we go our separate ways."

"But if I had been with Anna earlier, then you would have had reason to stay together?"

"Oh yes. We did everything for our Anna, and if we had known she was getting a girlfriend who loves her very much, we'd have stayed together to make sure you and her had a happy ever after."

Elsa blushed. "I... thank you, I suppose."

Idunn then thought for a second. "Hmmm, that reminds me of something. Give me a second, will you Elsa?"

"Of course," Elsa accepted as Idunn walked out of the room and up the stairs.

As Idunn was upstairs, Elsa continued to wash the dishes, letting her thoughts dwell on what her girlfriend's mother had told her.

Would it be possible for her and Anna to fall out of love? No, she didn't think so. Anna meant too much to her. Without her, Elsa wouldn't have a purpose in life anymore, just scavenging shells for no discernible reason.

Anna was everything to her now, and Elsa felt determined not to make the same mistakes Anna's parents did.

As she thought, she saw Idunn return to the kitchen in the corner of her eye.

The brunette was holding a small wooden box in her hand, one that looked particularly old.

Elsa dried her hands and walked over to Idunn, carefully examining the box with her hands and eyes. "What... is this?"

Idunn smiled. "Open it."

Elsa gently placed her hands on the side of the lid, gently opening up the box with her hands. As it opened, Elsa's jaw dropped.

Inside was a beautiful blue necklace, with beads that shimmered like seashells.

"What is this?!" Elsa repeated herself, now with an added surprise.

"It's something Edgar gave to me on our first wedding anniversary," Idunn explained. "I want you to have it. Think of it as a little gift from your future mother-in-law."

"M-mother in law?" Elsa stuttered. What was she getting at?

Idunn smiled. "Well, I know you and Anna won't be married yet, but it's definitely a possibility isn't it?"

Elsa took the necklace, placing it around her neck and looking at herself in the mirror. "It's beautiful... thank you, Idunn. I promise I will treasure it always."

"You're welcome, Elsa," Idunn said with a smile, before returning to the dishes.

xXx

 

After a couple more days at the Baker residence, it was time for Anna and Elsa to move on to their next destination. After they had packed up Anna's things into the back of the car, Elsa and Anna both went to Anna's mother to bid her farewell.

"Thank you for all the love you've shown me, Mrs Baker," Elsa said gratefully.

"Anything for you, dear," Idunn said. "So where are you two girls heading off to next?"

"I'm not sure. Probably either Vegas or LA," Anna remarked. "Elsa's got a lot of the world to see."

"Well, don't forget to send your dear mother a postcard sometime will you?" Idunn suggested. "I want to be sure you're okay."

"I'll try my best, mom," Anna said with a slight blush.

Idunn then hugged Elsa. "You take care of her now. She's my baby."

"I will," Elsa promised one final time. She then broke away from the hug and took Anna's hand. "Come on, baby, let's go see the world."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Elsa, just leave the pet names to me, okay? It's clear you suck at it."

Elsa booped her girlfriend's nose. "I'll get better."

The two then looked over at Anna's mother again, smiling at her. "See you around, mom," Anna said, bidding her farewell.

As the two walked to their car and drove away, Idunn began to tear up. Her little girl was all grown up and there was nothing more than a sense of pride in her heart.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This has been a fic long in the making! Loads of people requested it, I wrote it ages ago and only now am I posting it... I'm a real giant mess aren't I xD. But regardless, I hope you liked this fic! Be sure to keep sending me ideas for fics in the AUs of my big fics (or just fic ideas in general or just to talk lol. I'm kinda lonely.)

See ya next time!


End file.
